cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus Rimmet
'' (For those who want information strictly outside of CWA in-game canon: Markus Rimmet was the somewhat popular CWA character created early on in CWA during the era often referred to as the Nova War, in reference to CWA's infamous, self-proclaimed villainess, Xalandra Nova. He was very close friends with Achilles Grimm and J3T TheLion, among others. Many of his minor conflicts and misadventures are not listed here for the sake of time and length of this Wiki page.)'' Note to the Reader: This entry is taken from the newest edition of ''The Untold Histories and Adventures of the Clone Wars, Vol. XIII: Markus Rimmet (Darth Razor), a comprehensive history of the life of the mysterious Markus Rimmet. This particular volume was written by Jedi scholars in 47 ABY and stored in the archives of the new Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The scholars thought it would be prudent if they used many excerpts from Rimmet's personal journal for the purpose of gathering information about his early life, as well as providing a few insights from Rimmet himself.'' While many disapproved of Rimmet's actions throughout his life, he is generally regarded as one of the galaxy's unsung heroes. This entry serves as a source of background information for those who are unaware of Rimmet's somewhat tragic story. The original text of the entry is presented here in its entirety. Markus Rimmet (full name Markus Rimmet-Jubbaspire Prime) was a powerful warrior who wandered the galaxy from 53 BBY to 19 BBY. He was known to many as a beloved brother, son, cousin, nephew, a cunning negotiator, trusted friend, deadly killer and war hero. Though he eventually became consumed by the dark side of the Force, Rimmet was still a legendary figure in the last days of the Old Republic, a powerful force for both good and evil. Origins Markus Jubbaspire was born as a Force-sensitive on Corellia in 53 BBY, and was hidden at birth by his Mandalorian father and Time Lady (Gallifreyan) mother. His father, Kevin Jubbaspire, was outraged that his son had the Force (because of the centuries-long disagreements between Jedi and Mandalorians). Jubbaspire went missing a few months later, and Markus' mother was ambushed and killed by a street gang one night in 45 BBY, leaving young Markus as an orphan. Since he had spent more of his life with his mother, Markus took his mother's maiden name, Rimmet, as his new surname. Growing up as a common street urchin, Rimmet spent the next two years establishing a poor reputation with local authorities after several violent Force-powered encounters with other orphans. His exploits soon attracted the attention of the Jedi Order, who took him in and trained him at the unusual age of ten. The young Corellian became one of Grand Master Yoda's best and brightest students of the time. When the Battle of Naboo took place in 32 BBY, he was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight. The following year, Rimmet passed the Trials at age 22 without a hitch, going on to become a powerful Knight. The Clone Wars and the Nova War Nine years after passing the trials, when the First Battle of Geonosis took place in 22 BBY, Rimmet was on a rather obscure mission in the Outer Rim. Immediately recalled to Coruscant, he was put in charge of an elite clone squad called CLASSIFIED, a special task force assigned to Republic BlackOps. Two months into the war, however, he and his squad were captured by Separatists and presumed dead by Republic Intelligence. After several days of intense torture and interrogation, Rimmet's troops were brutally murdered. Rimmet himself escaped, going into hiding. A month later, the Corellian reemerged as a powerful Sith Lord called Darth Razor. He found that the Clone Wars had evolved into a collection of smaller wars, the first of which, the Nova War, was currently raging. At first staying out of the new conflict, he ended up joining forces with Xalandra Nova 's corporate behemoth and war machine, Nova Corp, playing a small role in their eventual victory. As a result, his first appearance to the majority of the galaxy was in the midst of the Nova War. The Nebula Wars Rimmet fought briefly in both the Nebula War and the Great Nebula War, somehow managing to stay just under Xalandra Nova's radar during both conflicts. It was during this time that he gained a reputation as a merciless killer and deadly warrior on the battlefield. However, he was strangely absent during the chaotic rise of his future adoptive grandfather, Adam Heart, and the infamous War Eagles. The New Clan Prime Following these conflicts, Rimmet drifted about aimlessly, taking odd jobs to keep himself afloat. One fateful day he crossed paths with Jedi Knight Setinal Prime, who quickly became overwhelmed by the dark side as he spent time in Rimmet's presence. Upon returning to the Jedi Knight's Coruscant citadel, Rimmet helped Setinal begin building a new Sith empire, the New Clan Prime. Rimmet was adopted as a son by Prime and became part of the rapidly expanding Prime family, which included Jacob Bladestorm, Mace Infranode, Stone TheLegend (Stone Starcruiser) and Adin Lightninggunner. However, a series of events, starting with the restoration of the Clan from Sith to Jedi and ending with the disappearance of Prime, led the family to mostly split apart, after several failed attempts to keep Clan-based armies and groups going. During this post-Clan period, Rimmet only occasionally resurfaced, sometimes as a Sith, sometimes as a Jedi. He seemed to prefer being a Sith since he was usually seen as one. However, he eventually stopped going by the alias of Razor. It is important to note that although Rimmet technically bore the Prime clan name, he only used it on a handful of official documents, and occasionally as part of his many aliases. First Marriage During his time with the Clan Prime, Rimmet encountered a young woman named Aralina Blazingboost. The two were married a few months later, but Aralina went tragically missing not soon after. Her body was never recovered or found; a stricken Rimmet presumed her dead and went into hiding for some time. The Return of Kevin Jubbaspire At one point Rimmet discovered that his long-lost father, Kevin Jubbaspire, was in fact not dead, but still alive. The Mandalorian had been driven mad by the loss of his wife and now worked as a scientist and smuggler for the Separatist government. As a result, Rimmet's relationship with his birth father was rather strained. (Note: Jubbaspire never disclosed the identity of Rimmet's birth mother, and Rimmet himself was too young to remember who she was. DNA tests were never performed to confirm her identity, and it remains a mystery to this day.) The "Fall" of Nova and Dark Nebula Around the of Jubbaspire's return, Rimmet drifted around, eventually returning to his roots: Xalandra Nova. Officially joining the infamous Dark Nebula, he became a steadfast member for the next six months, but was known on occasion to sell them out to Leven StormForge and others to further his own ends. When J3T TheLion and Achilles Grimm finally took down Dark Nebula from the inside, Rimmet had already moved on, returning to his Mandalorian roots and briefly serving in a few Mando squads as part of plans to destroy Nebula and kill Nova. However, neither Rimmet and his allies nor Grimm and J3T killed Nova. Dark Nebula itself was gone, replaced by several attempted splinter groups, the largest of which was Sith Nebula under the command of Shira Validwar. It was later revealed that Xalandra Nova herself had ordered Achilles Grimm to destroy Dark Nebula. The exact motives or reasoning for this, however, are unclear. Following the supposed destruction of her empire, Nova went into a brief period of hiding. Meanwhile, Rimmet turned to other, more pressing matters in the galaxy--namely, the Republic war effort. (Note: While Rimmet was part of several plots to kill Nova, several passages in his journal written around this time period tell a different story. Rather than actually wanting to defeat Xalandra, Rimmet had in fact been playing both his allies and the Dark Nebula army at once, as part of a masterfully deceitful plot to emerge as Nova's lethal, solitary right hand. Had this plan worked, it is likely that Nova would have sent her new weapon on a spree of bloody violence across the galaxy.) The Blood Battalion Second Battle of Geonosis During the Republic's second campaign on Geonosis, and a brief lull in his dark side-driven blood lust, Rimmet briefly reenlisted in the Republic military. Based on his prior experience with Republic BlackOps, he was given an elite battalion of clones, who painted their armor black and red in honor of their leader. Rimmet's new "Blood Battalion", as they were dubbed by CT-7567 (aka Captain Rex, of the 501st Legion's Torrent Company), landed on Geonosis and began working together with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Admiral Yularen, and Captain Breaker to destroy the droid foundries on the planet where the war had begun. Though constantly under fire by the forces of Geonosian Archduke and Separatist leader Poggle the Lesser, the Republic troops relentlessly pushed forward. In a final stand against the full might of Poggle's army and the devastatingly powerful Super Tank, Rimmet and Breaker successfully destroyed Poggle's forces, giving Skywalker's troops time to complete their part of the mission. Having accomplished their task, Rimmet and the Blood Battalion left Geonosis to fight elsewhere. Battle of Iceberg Three: Grievous Another campaign Rimmet and his troops fought in was on the frozen asteroid Iceberg Three, in the Mon Calamari system. The Blood Battalion began assisting Plo Koon, Commander Wolffe and the legendary Wolfpack in the Republic efforts there. At the end of the campaign, having all but lost, General Grievous himself arrived on the asteroid. Koon and Rimmet advanced to meet the cyborg, but the Kel Dor Jedi Master was quickly rendered unconscious by Grievous. In a desperate last stand, Rimmet was successful in driving Grievous off, securing the Republic's victory. Unfortunately, the king of the Mon Calamari was assassinated, leaving his young son in charge. Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala were sent to negotiate peace between the Quarrens and Mon Cals, while Rimmet left to begin his next campaign. Battle of Umbara: The March Rimmet's final campaign with the Republic was on the dark world of Umbara. Originally assigned to reinforce Anakin Skywalker and Torrent Company, the Blood Battalion instead began a risky march around the Umbaran wastes, destroying every droid and Umbaran army the Separatist commanders could throw at them. It was during this bold campaign that the battalion discovered a Sith Academy, hidden away in the darkest corner of the planet. Upon being attacked by the Academy's inhabitants, nearly a third of Rimmet's remaining forces were killed; however, the clones killed all but five of the Sith in the Academy. These five Rimmet left alone, having taught them a lesson: never mess with Darth Razor.Having lost the majority of his troops, Rimmet called in for replacements, and was instead given Captain Carg's Graul Company as reinforcements. Together with Carg and his own captain, Bloodhawke, Rimmet continued carving large chunks out of the Separatist territories. It was the Blood Battalion and Graul Company's campaign that earned Carg a promotion as commander of Republic forces on the planet Felucia, a post that he immediately departed Umbara to take following the campaign. Meanwhile, Rimmet formally retired from the Grand Army, and Blood Battalion was placed under the command of another Jedi. As a token of appreciation for his service, Rimmet was granted two different apartments on Coruscant, as well as the rank of Honorary General and several war trophies. He later displayed the trophies inside his fortress, the Mountain. The campaign went down in military history as simply the March. Final Years The Warrior Elite After his formal retirement from the Grand Army, Rimmet once again delved deeply into his study of the dark side. He soon became a founding member of the Warrior Elite, combining his Sith traditions, Mandalorian heritage and Time Lord science as a deadly warrior under Lord Dane Adams. While he worked to redeem himself for his past deeds, he searched for the secrets of the ancient Sith while helping the Warrior Elite defend their fortress, Apo. Phantom Rising Shortly after the disbanding of the Warrior Elite, Rimmet joined forces with Achilles Grimm once again in the new Phantom Rising. It was suspected that, despite his strong outward opposition of Nova, he was secretly working as a double agent for the new Nebula Corp that had formed. These accusations, however, went without proof and were eventually forgotten. This version of Nebula Corp fell; however, a second version would soon follow. The Return of Prime The sudden return of Setinal Prime sparked a reunion of the Prime family, which Rimmet helped make possible by resolving the differences between Jacob and Setinal. Phantom Rising Disbands After Grimm disbanded Phantom Rising, Rimmet drifted around for a bit, at one point joining the ranks of the Order of Chaos and the Legion of Shadows. After several brief stints with Inferno BloodStream's Surge of Power, he eventually decided to go solo once again. Late Apprenticeship Rimmet became the apprentice to his good friend Caimic Koz (better known as Michael Koz), a former ally from Rimmet's days in Dark Nebula. Their relationship, however, was unlike most master-apprentice relationships: Koz viewed Rimmet as an equal, not a lesser man. The pair went on to begin a purge of the existing Sith Order and usher in a new era of Sith dominion, until Rimmet eventually decided to leave and no longer be Koz's apprentice. However, the two still remained friends. Time Travelling Adventures Around this time Rimmet, no longer having to worry about squads, assumed a more active role in the protection of the galaxy through the use of his time machine (a rediscovered gift from his late, nameless mother). The Night War In 19 BBY, Rimmet discovered that Nova had returned. Having already established contact with the legendary Ramikad Galaxywave, he made a deal with the clone to allow a special mission during the early days of the growing conflict that became known as the Night War. The planned mission was designed to take out the infamous Nova (whom Rimmet was still not on good terms with at the time). Rimmet began reassmbling the remnants of the group known as the Dream Team, an elite unit formerly under Nova's command, which included Achilles Grimm, J3T TheLion and Rimmet himself. Operation Dream Team was quickly scrapped by Rimmet, when he realized (due in part to the advice of the legendary Blaster Niceshot, and also due to the fact that he had no intention of killing Nova in the first place) that they should simply leave Nova alone. After several other plans were considered, Rimmet and his associates decided they would wait and see which side would make the first move in the Night War: The Night Ravens and their empire, or the alliance of various squads that had risen to oppose them. {CWA Note: The Night War was a carefully planned conflict for the sole purpose of preventing the game's developers, Sony Online Entertainment, from removing CWA. The idea was that the longer the war went on, the more people would continue playing CWA, hopefully forcing SOE to continue running the game. It was announced on January 24, 2014, that SOE would be ending CWA on March 31 of the same year. With not enough time left to stage the war as planned, the entire idea was abandoned.} The Time Lords of Gallifrey Contrary to Rimmet's belief, he was not the only Time Lord out there. Near the end of his life he discovered a group of Time Lords and Ladies, led by Allana North. Other key members included Danika Razorback, Levi Legend, Amelia North and Anakin Mantacrier. The group utilized Rimmet's TARDIS, as the other Time Lords did not have functional ones. Rimmet stayed with his fellow Gallifreyans until an unfortunate disagreement with Allana and Levi caused him to leave the squad. Hollister Co and Nebula Corp Rimmet's friend BenFett had started a new government under the name Hollister Co. Rimmet joined Hollister soon after his departure from the Time Lords, and quickly rose in ranks and popularity with the squad. It was while on a personal spying mission for Ben that Rimmet began rethinking his beliefs, eventually leaving the now-struggling Hollister behind to rebuild his friendship with the recently returned Xalandra Nova. Rimmet joined the new, second version of Nebula Corp, far more successful than its predecessor. His newly restored friendship with Xalandra lasted until his death. Second Marriage Around the time of Rimmet leaving Hollister for good, he met a beautiful young woman named Valerie Atom. The two quickly bonded, and a loving relationship followed. It was no surprise to anyone, therefore, when Rimmet proposed to Atom. The pair were married a few weeks later. The Armada of Blood and Rimmet's Death Unfortunately, Rimmet's untimely death would come just ten days after his wedding, in 19 BBY, just before the end of the Clone Wars. Having become suddenly possessed by the spirit of some long-deceased Sith Marauder and convinced that the Republic had slighted him in some way, Rimmet once again took up the mantle of Darth Razor and set out on a warpath. Razor managed to locate his old Blood Battalion, in combat on an unknown Outer Rim world. He convinced the troops that their new leader was a traitor to the Republic, and subsequently brainwashed them into following his every command. They hijacked a pair of Venator-class Republic cruisers and set a course for the nearest Republic shipyard. Upon arrival at the shipyard, Razor's two cruisers posed as the patrol units for the area. Razor sent several gunships to the shipyard and overtook the place, blocking off all outside communications and forcing the workers to complete the five cruisers being assembled. The Sith Lord had one cruiser repainted red and black, christening it the Vengeance and making it his flagship. With his new fleet of seven cruisers and nearly ten thousand clones, dubbed the Armada of Blood, the Sith Lord's next move was to strike at a Republic outpost orbiting Felucia. The successful strike leveled the outpost and severely cut back on the Republic war effort on the planet's surface. It is belleved that Rimmet chose Felucia in order to free up the planet as his base of operations, as his fortress was already located on the planet. The strike also drew the attention of the Republic, which dispatched Anakin Skywalker with a sizable fleet to stop the rampaging Razor. When Skywalker's fleet arrived, the two forces clashed violently for several hours. Half of Skywalker's eight cruisers were destroyed, but they took with them all but two of Razor's fleet, including the Vengeance. Clearly outnumbered, Razor refused to be outmaneuvered, ordering the other cruiser to ram Skywalker's flagship. A desperate Skywalker railed the incoming ship with a heavy broadside, destroying much of it before it collided with his own cruiser. Skywalker escaped in his Jedi interceptor and led a squadron of V-wing fighters in dogfights around the cruisers. Skywalker focused the firepower of his three remaining ships directly at the Vengeance. The flagship was crippled. Razor himself was presumed dead. Skywalker docked with one of the remaining cruisers and prepared to return to Coruscant, as explosions rocked Razor's flagship. Just minutes before Skywalker's fleet would have left, a badly wounded Rimmet had broken free of the Sith spirit. As he said farewell to his old friend Skywalker via intership communications, the Vengeance exploded. The resulting blast was too much for even Rimmet's Time Lord DNA to handle, as his natural regenerative processes did not kick in. Skywalker salvaged what little he could and returned to Coruscant with a heavy heart. En route, he joined up with Obi-Wan Kenobi's Outer Rim task force; not long after, the two were called back to fight in the Battle of Coruscant. The Razor Mantle and Legacy As a result of the explosion, all that remained of Rimmet was his enchanted Sith blade, which was shattered into thirteen fragments and scattered across the nearby star systems by the force of the blast. A legend tells of how to reunite the fragments and how the wielder can then call upon the spirit of the deceased Sith Lord to aid them in battle. The weapon can also supposedly place the mantle of Razor upon its wielder, charging them with the task of continuing the fallen warrior's legacy. To this day, no one has yet recovered all of the fragments and reassembled the blade. Rimmet's Republic campaigns still remain core parts of military history and training; his methods have been used by the Empire, Rebel Alliance, New Republic, and Galactic Alliance since his death. Rimmet's Force arsenal and combat techniques have also been studied and replicated by warriors such as Galen Marek (Starkiller) and Mara Jade. Powers and Equipment Along with the usual Force powers, Rimmet possessed some unusual abilities and equipment. His Time Lord physiology allowed for unique advantages to further his chances at survival. In the event of an injury that would be fatal to others, his cells could reorganize themselves and form a new body for him in a process called regeneration. He possessed several other genetic abnormalities, one of which was having two hearts. If one heart was damaged the other could kickstart it and keep Rimmet from dying. Another Time Lord byproduct was a respiratory bypass system which enabled him to hold his breath longer. In addition, Rimmet could force his body into an self-induced stasis to make it appear that he was dead. His strength, speed, agility, intelligence, stamina and accuracy were enhanced beyond that of any human at his time. Below is a chart of approximated levels of ability, shown on the normal human scale of 1-100 for comparison. Speed: 185 Strength: 194 Agility: 186 Intelligence: 197 Stamina: 188 Accuracy: 182 Lightsaber Training: Rimmet was adept in all forms of lightsaber combat, as well as a master of Shien, Ataru and Djem So. He was one of the few beings in the galaxy who had shown any skill over Mace Windu's difficult and dark form, Vaapad. Force Abilities: Lightning (both regular and emerald), Push, Repulse, Shockwave (a combination of Repulse and Lightning, later used by the Sith assassin Starkiller), Sith Seeker (a ball of Lightning directed at a target, also later used by Starkiller), Draw and Quarter (specialty move), Heal, Valor, Choke (the later favorite of Darth Vader), Levitate. He was also capable of meditating battles to influence outcomes. Blaster Accuracy: Rimmet was familiar with a large assortment of blasters and other weapons. He also expressed mastery of a Nightsister bow and the Tusken Raider gaffi stick. Piloting Skills: As well as being a cunning and agile pilot, Rimmet was the only one capable of flying the TARDIS, a time machine from another dimension. The machine was a gift from his late mother, and his ability to fly the craft stemmed from his Time Lord DNA. Tactical Skills: Rimmet proved to be an extremely capable commander and tactician in the various wars he participated in. His unwavering confidence on the battlefield would often rub off on the troops he commanded. Negotiation Skills: While in Dark Nebula, Rimmet was appointed as Assistant Ambassador under J3T TheLion. The pair helped keep Nova's infamous troops out of the majority of the wars they were threatened with (although Achilles Grimm often complicated things by sleeping with members of these other groups). Midi-Chlorian Count: 17542 (fourth-highest count during his time) Rimmet's signature fighting move, known as Draw and Quarter, involved grasping someone with the Force and ripping them limb from limb. It was a gruesome but effective method of destroying his enemies that no one else used. His double-bladed Sith lightsaber was enchanted to drain the foe's life force away from them gradually (this proved extremely ineffective when dealing with non-organics). Rimmet possessed a large collection of weapons and armor, some of which were taken from various defeated enemies. The collection ranged from Sith to Jedi to clone to bounty hunter. His preferred gear was Sith or bounty hunter, though he kept a special suit he had worn during his Blood Battalion days that combined BARC trooper armor with Jedi combat gear. Aside from the TARDIS, Rimmet's other methods of transport included a teleportation device and several various fighters and cruisers, belonging to him and his associates. He also owned an FC-20 Bloodfin-class speeder and a bantha named Bertha for short-distance travel. Rimmet could travel through time and space with the aid of machines, one of which was a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space) machine from another dimension, which he parked at the highest point of his base, the Mountain. The Mountain Rimmet owned a base on Felucia, built and salvaged from the remains of an ancient Sith fortress. He had discovered the ruin while unofficially aiding his friend Captain Carg in the Republic efforts on the planet. Nicknamed the Mountain, it housed his souvenirs of past battles, from old war vehicles to war trophies from his many campaigns, as well as his collection of servant droids and his pets, the Umbaran millicreep, Amelie, a maroon narglatch named Gulsh, and a young rancor. The Mountain featured various rooms, including a garden, cargo storage/transport facility, trophy room, workshop, lounge, landing pad, and the Master Suite, built into his TARDIS at the hightest part of the towering fortress,. This was Rimmet's personal area, containing the time machine as well as his own bedroom. The design of the Mountain was intended to slow down the progress of enemy forces as much as possible, giving the tower's occupants plenty of time to retreat up to the Master Suite or escape in any of the numerous vehicles in the base. The Mountain was abandoned after Rimmet's death, with the sentient TARDIS presumably dying after the loss of its master. Other Properties Owned At one point Rimmet acquired a large plot of land on the Twi'lek homeworld of Ryloth, where he began the construction of a Sith city. Construction was halted due to a skirmish between Republic and Separatist forces that tore apart what little had been built. It is unknown whether Rimmet rebuilt before his death. Rimmet also acquired two apartments on Coruscant after his formal retirement from the Grand Army. These apartments were used to entertain guests or hide out from enemies while in the galactic capital. The apartments were repossessed by the Empire following Rimmet's death and the end of the Clone Wars. Rimmet owned a small outpost on an asteroid in the Mid Rim, which served as a storage facility, trade center and rest station. The asteroid was hidden deep within an asteroid field, its exact location known only to a few. Evidence suggests that the trading outpost was taken over by smugglers following Rimmet's death. Rimmet somehow managed to lay claim to a random patch of the Tatooine desert. Historians suggest that this particular plot of land was purchased due to evidence of oil deposits in the region, but Rimmet never got the chance to begin a mining operation in the desert. Personality and Theories on Madness Rimmet's sandy blonde hair, boyish good looks, and undeniable charm stayed with him all his life until his death in 19 BBY, at the close of the Clone Wars. He was known as both a madman and a genius, a murderer, savior, enemy, friend, warrior and diplomat. It is still unclear what drove him to the Dark Side. However, historians agree that when he disappeared during the early part of the Clone Wars, something happened to him that broke his mind and spirit and left him forever mentally crippled. Perhaps he was subjected to torture by Separatists trying to steal Republic secrets from him. Perhaps it was a delayed effect of losing his mother and (supposedly) his father as a child. Whatever it was, Rimmet took the secret of his madness to the grave. (Note: Rimmet was known for often having seizures of madness in which his eyes would glow blood red and he would appear to be in a state of mindless, uncontrollable rage. These seizures ended sometime in 20 BBY, according to sources. However, due to the frequency of these "blood rages" his eyes were permanently changed from green to red.) End of original entry. Markus Rimmet as a CWA Character Markus Rimmet was a character on CWA created not long after the end of beta testing for the game. He served in many squads and gained in excess of 6000 friends, as well as holding many high scores in various mini-games, and a great number of rating votes on his profile. Alternate Universes and Timelines (Note: Because the following versions of Markus Rimmet exist in alternate timelines, the majority of the above article does not apply to them.) Empire of Darkness A warrior known simply as Razor appears in a universe referred to as Empire of Darkness, which is controlled by an alternate Sith Empire. In the great Sith Wars of the Old Republic days, long before the Clone Wars would have taken place, the Sith proved victorious over the Jedi and Republic, creating a dynasty of evil and brutality that would last for the next thousand years. In 22 BBY, the original starting year for the Clone Wars, Razor and his band of rogue Force-users launched an uprising, creating their universe's own version of the Galactic Civil War. Razor's forces proved victorious over their Sith oppressors, although the warrior himself was slain by a Sith assassin. Control of the new government fell into the hands of Razor's closest ally, known as Grimm (this universe's version of Achilles Grimm). However, Grimm proved to be just as corrupt as the Sith that Razor swore to destroy, and the galaxy fell under yet another wave of oppression for thousands of years. Crusader Universe In an alternate timeline known as the Crusader Universe, Markus Rimmet was a Jedi from age seven, with vage memories of his deceased Mandalorian parents. He served as a commander of forces attached to Republic BlackOps throughout the Clone Wars (which were much shorter and with a different outcome), until he was corrupted by Count Dooku. Taking up the name Darth Razor, he became Dooku's Padawan to replace the slain Asajj Ventress and Grievous. (Side note: Savage Opress is not listed here because Asajj Ventress and the Nightsisters never found him and granted him the powers of a Sith warrior in this universe, since Ventress had been killed. Opress lived out his life on Dathomir as a Nightbrother. Because of this, Opress' infamous brother Darth Maul was never rescued from his prison on the junk planet Lotho Minor, which in turn avoided the death of Pre Viszla, the creation of the Shadow Collective, and the murder of Mandalorian Duchess Satine.) After slaying Dooku, this alternate Rimmet served Chancellor Palpatine (aka Darth Sidious) almost exclusively, until Anakin Skywalker and a mysterious second Jedi convinced him to turn back to the light, after which Rimmet helped Skywalker kill Palpatine, thus fulfilling the Prophecy of the Chosen One. (NOTE: The Crusader Universe is an alternate timeline of the Clone Wars which rewrites the majority of the canonical timeline established by the Star Wars films, and is currently under construction through a trilogy of books being written by the author of this article. The trilogy is entitled Star Wars: Galactic Crusaders and will hopefully be released as an alternate canon in the future. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Jedi Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Dark Nebula Category:The New Clan Prime Category:Warrior Elite Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Time Traveler Category:Mandalorian Category:Warrior Category:Phantom Rising Category:Order of Chaos Category:Legion of Shadows Category:Nebula Corp